


Soft and Wet

by sauza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Corruption, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Fingerfucking, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauza/pseuds/sauza
Summary: Sakusa finds it difficult to form any genuine attraction to people, they never quite meet his expectations or they overstep his boundaries. So when he is asked to tutor you, the pretty girl who sits in front of him in his college's English course, the last thing he expects is to become mesmerized by not only how insatiably beautiful you are, but also the innocence he craves to corrupt.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 545





	Soft and Wet

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sakusa Kiyoomi x F!Reader  
> \- Corruption Kink, Loss of virginity, rough sex, slight manipulation...

Just like every day prior, Sakusa would watch the pretty girl that sat in the row directly in front of him unpack her back. Her routine was always the same, consisting of her sifting through the many books her rather worn-out school bag held, eventually pulling a slightly tattered notebook with the words "ENGLISH" written rather sloppily on the front. He found your strange "ritual" of setting up your workspace to be rather intriguing, how you always used the same mechanical pencil, highlighters lined up.

He could not help but admire your neat notes, the cute doodles you draw in the corner of your paper whenever you finished your work or notes earlier than others. Yet, whenever he would nosily peer down when exams were passed back, he would see you rather gloomily look at all the red tick marks on questions you got wrong. You were not necessarily a poor student, in fact, you participate and do all your work, you are just really bad at tests.

Sakusa thinks about it often, how are you a perfect student but an awful test taker? Your notes are stunning, you pay attention, you are never absent or late, never forget your materials. You even speak great English, it is just writing it on paper that messes you up. He assumes you might struggle with spelling and punctuation, but if that were the case you could easily study the spelling?

The volleyball enthusiast has no clue when his curiosity about you began, maybe its because you provide a distraction when he grows bored of class, he knows everything there is to know and almost always gets perfect scores. Either or, he thinks you are indeed a cute girl and he likes the little quirks you have with how you organize your space and work, even the way you chew on your lip and bounce your leg during quizzes, or how your eyebrows tilt up when you see all that you got wrong.

So when his shared professor calls him to stay a moment, you already standing beside him clutching yet another poorly done test, he never knew his internal thoughts and reality would clash.

"Sakusa," The professor starts, handing you back your test with a concerning amount of red ink all over it, "You know Miss (Last Name), correct?" He eyes you, seeing the way you shyly take the paper with an embarrassed look. When Sakusa gives a timid nod, watching the way you hide your paper against your chest, his eyes go back to the professor. He already knows what he is going to be asked and part of him feels the need to decline.

"Would you be able to go over the recent exam with her? I know your schedule can be a little hectic, but I'd... we would really appreciate it." The professor gives you a look, motioning you to address your peer.

Sheepishly you turn to your tall classmate and bow your head, "I don't want to be a nuisance, but I could use the guidance." Sakusa's eyes look down the front of your shirt unintentionally, his eyes not getting much of a view due to the way your arms hold your things close. Even if he got a look, he is far from a horndog and would be unphased. 

In his mind, he knows it would probably be best to just decline to save him the distress of inviting him to his dorm, but the way your eyes look up into his with this lost expression has his heart thumping.

"Sure," He briefly responds, eyeing you a moment before his professor, "I'll do my best, sir." He bows politely alongside you before turning to leave the now empty classroom, he can hear your shoes against the tiled ground as you follow him. Though he makes no effort in speaking to you, if you are desperate you will initiate.

"S-Sakusa," Your voice squeaks, he almost worries you will reach out to touch him like most would to try and get his attention, "I was thinking I could buy you a coffee and we study at the cafe on campus?" Your hands clutch tightly onto your bag, your knuckles discoloring from your grip and he can just see you are nervous. The sight releases something inside of him, his chest slightly puffing at the way you so easily cower. 

Seeing you apprehensive makes him smile behind his mask, almost thinking to see how much he can make you stutter, "That sounds nice, are you free now?"

You nod quickly, mouth opening and closing as you attempt to find the right words, "Yes, but I understand if you're busy... I don't want to interfere with your schedule!" You fumble with your phone a moment, opening up your contacts and moving to create a new one, "C-Can I have your number? That way you can tell me when you're available, I don't-"

"You talk a lot," He interrupts, cautiously taking your phone, "I'm free now, that's why I asked." He looks at your phone, typing in his number before saving the contact for you, passing back the phone, "Don't forget to message me so I can save your number, too."

With that, both of you walk together towards the cafe, the silence a mixture of awkward but also... fine. Neither of you has anything to say, so what is the point in small talk? The walk is not far anyone, luckily with most of the shops on campus being in one small cluster. 

As promised, you bought him his preferred beverage, getting a drink for yourself as well so you have something while the two of you study. Sakusa silently chooses a booth in the far corner, you go along with it since he is the one who is kindly helping you with this poor streak of flunking your tests. It can be disheartening with how hard you try to apply what you write down in those messy exams, things are worded strange and written funny... it can be difficult to follow.

You pull your books from the depths of your bag, "So, I don't necessarily struggle with the subject... I just get really clueless with the way they write out the phrases." You start by showing him a question you got wrong, oblivious to the way he stares down the way your lips move as you speak. He can faintly breathe in the scent of peppermint and your beverage of choice as you speak, it is a sweet combination and it leaves him a bit distracted with what you are saying.

Luckily, he manages to hear the important bits, at least those that count. Sakusa uses a pen of his, writing the sentence you had put down, "It looks like the questions you get wrong all have the same little mistake," He uses another pen, this time a different color, to point out what you need to switch around, "We are taught to speak formal English, so saying each word and such... what we write down is more casual, like speaking to a friend. You don't have to write these long sentences, you can shorter them like this." He writes out a few examples that would have been marked as correct.

As you watch the way he explains it on paper, Sakusa steals a few glances at you, like your lips curling around your straw and nibbling it slightly. Your cute fingers playing with a loose string on your sleeve, your eyes moving to follow his hands as he writes some notes down for you. Even with the mask over his face, it is obvious that with the way his cheeks puff up, he is smiling. 

He cannot help it, not when you are so innocently watching him, yet here he is lewding you. Sakusa's curious gaze travels lower, where your top hugs the swell of your chest, then even lower until the table blocks the rest of his view. Sakusa has no clue what has him acting this way, is it the fact that he has been admiring you from afar for so long? Maybe it is that internalized need to corrupt, seeing you so sweet and tantalizing... he just wants to fill you with longing and sinful desire.

"Now you try," He pushes the paper towards you, bottom lip pulled between your teeth as you focus on trying to correct your mistakes, "Pretend like you are speaking to a friend." You try your best, rearranging your sentences to fit the advice he had been telling you moments before. The entire time, you could feel his eyes burning holes into you, the anxiety of having someone so nonchalant like him watching you possibly messing up... it did not feel good.

Anyone could see you practically sweating into the seat under his watchful gaze, the way you shrunk into your chair, still nibbling your lip as your hands shakily scrawled across the paper. You only had the courage to do two questions before showing him, "I-Is this good?" He could practically smell it on you, the hesitance, the timid behavior... it was suffocatingly alluring.

His eyes scan the paper for a moment before flicking up to yours, "They're perfect," The words fall from his tongue so smoothly, it makes butterflies go crazy within your stomach, "How about you try some more? Do the open-ended question on the back." 

For the next hour, he went over a few of your flunked exams with you, gradually building you up to more challenging questions than he did in the first few minutes of tutoring you. Most of the time was spent watching you fidget; biting your lip, unconsciously bouncing your leg so close to his he could almost _feel_ you. You were mesmerizing, it almost felt like a treat for him because of the time he is spending on helping you.

There is no doubt you had felt the tension, even stealing a few glances of your own despite the fact he never once removed the mask from his face. Though by the end of the study date, you had learned he was not too keen on germs and people getting close to him, he would always lean away if the waitress came a bit too close for his comfort. You found it to be rather cute, every so often he would apply a dapple of hand sanitizer to his hands, accompanied by lotion... though, you are not sure how well those two mixes.

As you stand up, bringing your packed bag over your shoulder, you fail to see the way he stares down your lower half. Sakusa's eyes taken aback by the curve of your hips leading into your ass, your pants accentuating your figure perfectly so he can look. The faint indent of where your panties squeeze your supple flesh is visible through the pants, engrossing him with such sick fantasies.

He quickly looks away when you turn to him with that precious grin, "Thank you so much, Sakusa! I'm sure I'll do great on my retake, wish me luck?" Sakusa ushers you towards the door with a shake of his head, nonetheless letting you hear what you wanted, a bit of monotonous good luck passing his lips and into your ears, "At least be a bit more enthusiastic, you're gonna jinx it."

"Stop worrying so much, you'll do perfectly fine." He walks with you in the direction of your dorm building, the sky already going dark to welcome the night, "Let's hope it clicked for you, that way you don't need a tutor anymore."

"Do you not like my presence that much?" Despite the obvious teasing in your tone, you are curious as to whether he likes you or not, you do not wish to bug him about tutoring if he does not like you.

Sakusa thinks, does he like you? He must if he cannot keep his eyes off of you, he has never had such an urge to undress someone with his eyes, not like this. The smallest thing you do has his cock twitching in his pants, and your smiles are so contagious his cheeks are beginning to cramp. When you turn your gaze to analyze his expression, he gives you the smallest glance, "If I didn't like you, would I have agreed to tutoring you?" 

The revelation has you smiling once again, though with the faintest heat rising to your ears and cheeks, "Don't make me feel stupid..." You whisper shyly, knowing you had asked a dumb question. Your smile has him returning the gesture, he had never met someone who looked so happy because he said he liked them.

Sure, he has had his fair share of confessions from classmates and such, he has had one or two relationships... but none of them looked as happy as you do, and all he said is that he liked you and it was not even in a romantic way, "You're anything but dumb."

"There's my dorm!" You point to the large building strictly for female inhabitants, most of the windows are still illuminated due to it still being pretty early into the night, "I live on the fourth floor, the dorms are a lot better than I expected... but the washrooms are still kinda gross, I always get the chills when I walk in there."

You ramble on about your classes and roommates, who supposedly are a bit too nosy for your comfort, as well as the creepy calculus professor who always nags you about how quiet you are and how he can help you learn to speak up. Sakusa makes a mental note to figure out just who this professor is, maybe he can help you out a bit. When you both stand at the entrance of the dorm room, you awkwardly stand there, "I should... get inside!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cold," He eyes you a second, your arms hugging your chest and your pretty legs shuffling in place, "Go on, otherwise you'll catch a cold."

"Thank you again, Sakusa... I know I'll do pass my retake because of you." Without another word, and a flirty little wave of your fingers. Even now with you disappearing down the pavement towards the entrance, he watches your hips move to the beat of your step. Who knew he would end up being quite the sneaky pervert for a girl he sat behind since the start of the year, only to speak to her for the first time today?

Sakusa went home with extra energy in his step, not for any reason, he convinces himself, than to ease the aching cock confined within his pants. He is lucky he could hide his pesky arousal, with you being oblivious and the night making it little to few passersby. Either or, with him free from your tantalizing aura, he is on a new mission and that is to get to his own room in record speed. 

He comes across no one on his trek, the only company being the flicking campus lights that keep the pavement illuminated. Every time he tries to distract himself, his mind goes right back to you suckling on the end of your straw, unconsciously swiping your tongue over it before biting down when in concentration. What if it had been his cock? Your soft lips wrapped around the tip, eyes looking up at him with wonder every time you kitten lick the tip. 

When his own safe haven comes into view, the thoughts get worse... your shirt held up between your teeth, exposing your torso to his watchful eyes, cunt stuffed full with his engorged cock while you do your best to bounce in his lap. The lewd scenario is stuck in his mind, replaying, wondering what sounds your make and how you might like it. Your cunt swollen and red from his abuse, thighs jiggling with every thrust, cum dripping down the curve of your ass...

And then he is in his room, he can see one of his roommates is nowhere in sight, he can only assume they stayed out light with friends or are with their girlfriends. He is not complaining, they can be overbearing and extremely disorganized, it leaves Sakusa with the duty of constantly cleaning up after them. 

The tension in his pants at this point is unbearable, fingers working at his leather belt to free the ache and get over these horribly perverse thoughts. The urge to cum has never been so high, usually, he gets over any arousal within no time, but you are still hot and fresh on his mind. 

Sakusa changes into his pajamas, sweatpants hanging low on his hips since they will be tugged down in a moment's notice. The volleyball enthusiast lays on his bed, head calculating how long he will have to shower if he finishes this... situation in a timely fashion. Though, just as he gets his large hand wrapped around his well-endowed cock, his phone goes off.

He ignores it, but then it goes off a second, then a third time. The dinging becoming pesky, he assumes it might be the team group chat, but when an unfamiliar pop up his curiosity is piqued. One hand still leisurely stroking his pulsating dick, while the other opens the message with a widened gaze.

> **_Hey, Sakusa! It's (Name)... forgot to message you! I had a lot of fun with you today, even if we only studied. Hopefully I didn't message you at a bad time, but I hope you sleep well <3_ **

Right below that is a picture of you in your pajamas, at your desk doing homework, the following message a cute little, _'Proof that it's me, haha. Don't forget to do your own work!'_

"Shit..." He zooms into the picture, tracing your smile while his other hand picks up the pace, "You stupid girl... fuck." You just had to have sent that message now, his engorged dick swollen after nearly an hour of just sitting and talking with you. He is starting to think you have some sort of trick up your sleeve, something about you is just so eye-catching. Maybe the way your thighs press together whenever you accidentally nudged his leg with your own, or cover your face when he said your name.

"(Name)..." He groans, staring at your chest in the picture, then your cute little fingers, imagining them being the ones jerking him off, "Fuck, just like that, pretty girl... you like that?" He keeps his voice down, hushed and slurred, his head is so high on his walk to orgasm. Every stroke he gives himself, he pushes the image that it is you, knelt between his legs. 

The thought alone of your cute lips, swollen from him nipping at them and kissing you roughly, swallowing him slowly with tears streaming from your puffy cheeks... all he wants is for you to whimper, beg, look up at him with that sweet little stare of absolute cluelessness. Every time he sees it he wants nothing more than to ruin you, make you see stars, make you hungry for his cock.

"Fucking slut..." He seethes through his teeth, not even realizing how fast and rough he is fisting his dick until that spurt of sensitivity bubbles in his gut, "Yeah, baby... suck that dick, just like that... don't let a single drop go to waste." His imagination, his own words, the picture of you he is still staring at, imaging that smile turned upside down as you cry out for him to slow down.

Then he spills over, his body hot and coated in a thin sheen of sweat, "Ah, fuck... shit, shit, _shit_ , (Name)!" His hand is covered in a thick layer of cum, warm and sticky. He looks at the mess he created, a few drops falling onto his bare abdomen, "Damn..." 

Sakusa realizes this whole time he had left you on opened, despite it making his spine irk, he wipes his hand on his already ruined torso. He can see that your picture is still open, making him feel guilty for having jerked off to you unbeknownst to you.

> _**Don't forget what I told you, good luck on your retake tomorrow. Have a good night. (:** _

He does not usually put any emoticons, but he figured he owed it to you after the unspeakable act he just committed. All he has left to do is bathe in that unacceptably musky washroom down the hall, in hopes he can somehow cleanse himself of the filth that sticks to both his body and his mind.

_**___________________** _

The following day he would not see you until nearing the end of the day, the two of you sharing a single class and that being English. He assumed you would have taken your exam earlier in the day, considering you could not take it in the middle of class for obvious reason. Sakusa unpacked the few things he needed for class, knowing you would not arrive for another few minutes. At this point, he has memorized when you get to class, so when you walk through the doors at the bottom of the rows of seats, he is not at all surprised.

Though, what he is surprised to see is your bummed out expression when you took the paper your professor handed you. His gaze follows you, how you trudge up the stairs without that extra bounce in your step, in your hand, he can see the paper with quite a few red marks, just not as many as usual.

"How'd the retake go?" Sakusa pulls your attention, seeing the way your eyes flick to his with this confused stare. The way you look away out of embarrassment, hesitatingly holding out the paper to show him the just barely passing grade. It is significantly better than what he has seen you receive before, but he can tell you are not pleased with such little progress.

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I tried to keep your advice in mind... I practically memorized them!" His eyes scan the paper, seeing that although you fixed your previous mistakes, it seems in the process you uncovered a new one, "I'm sorry for wasting your time yesterday, I thought I really had it... but I guess not."

Sakusa smiles behind his mask at you, tapping his finger on the test, "You're pretty clumsy with your writing, you rush it..." He points at your messy sentence structures with the tip of his pencil, "You forgot the name placement, you don't always put the first name at the start of sentences... and you wrote some of the numbers wrong." He circles the areas you had managed to accidentally overlook.

Part of him says to offer you another tutoring session, but he does not know if he can handle spending any more time with you. He is absolutely whipped for your unbelievable innocent, even now, looking up at him like he is some great deity. It indeed strokes his ego to know you look up to him, but maybe he wants you to look at him in a different way; with lust, with desire.

Yet his mouth moves faster than his brain, "We can go over it today if you're free... I don't mind. You tried your best and that is what matters, it takes practice so you shouldn't be so harsh on yourself." 

"Will you really help me?" You take the paper, scanning where he had written with a smile, "Where should we meet this time? I know the cafe is not open on Fridays." 

_'My dorm.'_ His mind says, so eager to have you alone, somewhere he can breathe you in without onlookers catching on. Does he really wanna risk that? Having you alone with him... so easy to corrupt.

As if you can read his mind, "If you're okay with it, maybe we can do it at my dorm? My roommates have errands to run, so we wouldn't be bothered unless they got back early. I highly doubt it, though." If only you knew how desperate he is to see you bent over your bed, panties hanging from your ankles, and crying his name. 

"Only if you're comfortable," He gulps, seeing you beam and knowing he just gave in to the sinful desires in store for him. How is he to keep his cock from nagging at the zipper of his pants? You give him a nod of assertion, ending the conversation there with the lecture of the day starting. Sakusa's eyes, more than usual, glancing at you from where he sits behind you.

The way you move around in your seat, sometimes pulling a leg beneath you, leaning forward over your notebook. He smiles the entire time, too. These unbearable emotions, ones that are not just lust, although it may seem that way, are beginning to get to him... and not in a good way. You're overwhelming, your scent, your smile, the way you fidget when you get nervous, your thighs pressing together whenever he gets too close... he can smell the innocence from you.

Sakusa is no sex freak, the mess ruining the moment time and time again for him, in fact, he can count on one hand how many times he has been intimate. Though even with that handful of times, he knows what to do and how a woman likes it, that is not to say he is entirely experienced. Yet you somehow bring the worst in him, a hunger only you could satiate and he has come to accept this.

So when class is finally over and you stand there with your bag already over your shoulder, waiting for him to finish his own packing before coming to stand beside you, "Did you get today's lecture?" The question takes a moment to be answered, you focus on getting down the rows of seats to the front door, mindful of your steps as to not trip over anything left behind.

By the time you both are outside of the room, the halls are packed with students filing either to their extracurricular classes or straight out of this building to wherever they need to be, "I understood most of it, but if we could over the punctuation bit, I would really appreciate it..." You get nudged slightly by an oncoming student who does not bother looking back or apologize, nothing quite new but still all the more irritating.

"You okay?" Sakusa steps aside to take a look at you, "With your height, you'd probably get lost in this crowd." He teases with a smile from behind his signature mask, "Let's get outta here before it gets worse." Though he may not exactly want to hold your hand, he signals with the way he puts his hands in his pockets and outstretches his elbow that you can hold onto him.

Although he was the one who initiated it, he never expected you to take notice due to how oblivious you tend to be, or maybe you do notice things and just do not say anything. Your hand latches onto his arm, allowing the taller man to guide to through the ongoing crowd, "Don't let me get lost in the crowd." You flirt back, not wanting to leave his teasing hanging in the air awkwardly.

Your slightest acknowledgment has his chest palpating, even more, surprised that you had caught onto his obvious advances, "I think it'd be bad luck to forget a pretty girl like you is holding onto my arm." His tone is a lot more husky, dangerous... forcing your thighs to faintly tense at how attractive he managed to sound. It is no secret to you and your roommates about your crush on the volleyball player who sits behind you. You had thought he was handsome for quite some time, so when you two were paired together yesterday it felt almost surreal.

All night you vented to them about it, and now here you are again, only this time squeezing the curve of his bicep while trying not to get pulled into the abrupt students passing by you both. You would be lying if you said you had not been "praying" before bed for Sakusa to interact with you again today. A lot of girls ogle over him, you never thought you would have the chance to speak to him of all people... so being one of the only people, as far as most people know, to get this close to him feels like a false reality.

You make a mental note to pinch yourself as you both approach your dorm building, still somehow holding onto your companion, "I thought you'd be a bit busy today," You had been formulating a way to greet Sakusa through the phone multiple times today, constantly typing and deleting because it was either too much or too little, "But I'm really glad we get to hang out again, I enjoy it... I hope we can still do it even when I do become smarter than you."

A small scoff passes his lips, holding the door open for you so his eyes can stare at your ass as you walk by, "Hm, if you keep up the attitude I might just pretend I don't know you." Just as you had said the day prior, you step onto the elevator and take the trip to the fourth floor where your room should be, "The female dorms look so much nicer, I'm not surprised."

"It's 'cause you boys are sloppy," You know these words do not apply to him, he is just about the most well-kept man you have ever met, "Maybe I'll teach you a few things so your room doesn't smell like sweat after your volleyball practice."

"So you've seen me play?" You jump at his voice sounding so close to you, but even more at the fact you unintentionally told him you know more about him than you let on, "Been to any of my games?"

You stutter over your words, trying to explain yourself without sounding weird, "Well... n-no, I mean, yes. I've been to them, but like I never really noticed it was you on the court until a week ago or so when you came in late. You're really good, do you want to play professionally?"

"Yeah... I do." 

The two of you make it to the end of the hall where you open your dorm room, the interior smells of a pleasant air freshener that he can see are coming from a lit candle on the desk. Based on the bunk bed and then single bed off to the side, he can assume you have two roommates and not just one like most. The room smells nice and feels so cozy, everything neatly placed with a nearly obnoxious amount of shelves to organize books, picture frames, random trinkets.

Any stress he had felt prior melted away, having worried he would be stuck in a mediocre room with not the best conditions. He can see you and your roommates take care of the room thoroughly, "I guess I should take some advice from you..." He whispers while removing his shoes at the door, placing them beside yours.

"I know," Your tone is only slightly cocky, bringing your bag onto the single bed opposite of the bunk beds, "This is where I sleep, I was moved to this room halfway into the year because of an incident with my previous room, I was lucky to have friends willing to offer their room until staff handles the situation." 

Sakusa brings himself to sit beside you, but between the bizarrely comfortable bed and you get more than comfy with how you lean back on your pillows, he can already feel his cock stirring. His dark eyes tracing your legs, looking at the way your thighs bleed into your ass, then your stunningly grabbable hips. You are surely going to be the death of him.

"Don't you think your boyfriend would be a little off-put with you having a guy over?" The question is not meant for anything other than to find out if you are in a relationship, that way he can back off and keep his dick in his pants. Though, your nervous glance tells him he may just get lucky.

"I don't have one," You sheepishly respond, "Wouldn't your girlfriend be upset with you sitting in a dorm with a girl?" Sakusa cannot help but applaud how quick you catch on, easily snapping back with every witty remark he gives.

He smiles at you, slowly pulling the mask down his face to hug his chin, "I don't have one, either... yet." His eyes trace your body a moment before revisiting your now widened eyes, "C'mon, let's get this subject drilled into your head... that way I'll have some competition." 

The two of you stop flirting for a while, Sakusa genuinely helping you with your work and having you repeat sentences out loud to see if you can hear the differences. Every time you light up when he praises you makes his chest flood, he can hardly focus with you so eager to take in everything he says... it almost makes him wonder how far he can push it.

You try to pronounce a difficult word, Sakusa nearly laughing at your efforts with how you fumble over the syllables every time. You frown at the way he watches with amusement, "Well, don't just stare... how do I say it?" Sakusa leans in slightly, just enough to make your ears turn a nearly unnoticeable shade of red. 

"Try putting your tongue to the back of your teeth when you say it..." He huskily speaks, your heart skips a beat at the genuine smile he gives you. The guilt of his presence making you feel an unwavering tremble between your legs does not go away, especially when he taps the tip of your nose with his pencil, "Keep staring at me like that." 

You try again, this time managing to properly pronounce the word, but under his watchful gaze, you managed to stutter the ending, "Was that... good?" You trail off when he seems to be even closer than before, chest rumbling with the incredible speed that your heart is racing at.

"Yeah, you learn quick," He smirks before turning himself back towards your exam from today, he flips through it a few times, all the questions you got wrong the two of you have answered and there is no real reason to go over them again, "Looks like we finished this... do you have anything else you needed help with?"

Between his intense gaze and how his pinky tickles your hand every now and again, you wonder if he can see, which he does, the way your thighs twitch and rub together. His voice has your knees going weak and your head spinning, it is hard to focus when he is so clearly teasing you. Before you can stop the next few words, your lips are already parting and your voice is speaking up, "Do you want to kiss me?"

Even he is shocked, having not expected such a bold question to come from you, "What...?" It is more towards himself, questioning if he heard what you said correctly. Though you much have taken it as him being uncomfortable, and it is so clear in how you rush to fix your things.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say thaaa..." Your voice leaves you when he grips your wrist to pull you back, "I'm really sorry, Sakusa. I shouldn't have said that." If it were not for the fact you already completely embarrassed yourself, you would have been tearing up at this point with shame. 

Then you feel a hand tickle your shoulder, then your neck, then your jaw before he gives it a tight grip, "You didn't let me speak," He hisses, a sound so sinfully sweet it has your already quivering cunt throbbing again, "Maybe I do want to kiss you... is that okay?" He licks his front teeth slowly, watching you moisten your own lips with your tongue. You give him a soft nod, moving with his hand as he pulls you closer, "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes..." His lips find yours in seconds, devouring you with all this pent up hunger and lust that has been eating away at him. Your soft moan only heightens the blood coursing through the veins of his dick, your mouth tastes surprisingly of coffee and something he cannot quite pinpoint, but it is good. The kiss feels wet, suffocating even, his hand still holding you in place.

When his tongue swipes your bottom lip, you flinch back out of shock, Sakusa's eyes opening to see what was wrong, "Too much?" He questions while petting your cheek with his thumb, his unconsciously squishes your cheeks together, forcing a puckered expression onto your face, "So cute..." He looks at your lips a moment before into your eyes, "Well?"

"I was just surprised, we can do it..." You lean in this time, pressing your lips to his to start the kiss again. He loves the feeling of you against him, how you eagerly do your best despite knocking teeth every now and then, "Mm~" Even he is a bit taken aback with your sudden behavior. His hand claws up the back of your neck, grabbing slightly to tilt your head so he can try again.

This time you let him shove his tongue between your lips, the lewd wetness of him rubbing and pushing against your own tongue has your knees feeling like jelly. You are lucky that you both are sitting down, otherwise, you would be struggling to stand. Sakusa is careful with you, treating you like glass with every touch, every nudge against your lips. Only when he pulls away, does he let you go, catching his breath while staring at your swollen lips.

Silence falls between you both, just staring at one another, Sakusa can see in your eyes that you have no clue where to take this. As much as he wants to fuck you silly, he wants to do it the right way so you feel all of it and know whats going on. For now, his hands slide up your thighs and squeeze right where they meet your hips, "Did you like that... pretty girl?"

"Yeah," You breathlessly whisper, watching how Sakusa seems to lean in, only this time not towards your lips but rather your exposed nape, "Sakusa..." His tongue just barely grazes your skin, making every hair raise on your body with the ghostly touches he is giving you. When you shiver particularly in one spot, his lips wrap around it, the pleasure is a ticklish sensation, making you curl into yourself and giggle when he only tugs you closer and nips at the spot.

Sakusa lets out a small chuckle of his own against your neck, cupping and kneading your thighs while his tongue and teeth work the spot on your neck. Soon his gentle kisses turn into him suckling on the spot, the passion from him putting that pressure on you makes it borderline painful. You make no effort to pull away, though, trusting him to not hurt you purposely. His lips detach with a wet pop, skin already speckled in red and purple as a hickey form.

At this point your cunt is pulsating, clit throbbing with neglect but you are not entirely sure what you need, grinding into your leg that you are currently sitting on, hoping to relieve some of the needinesses. Sakusa takes note of your movement and looks down to see your hips bucking against yourself, though all he can imagine is you grinding against his dick light that, "What's wrong?" He whispers to you, pressing a trail of kisses from your sensitive love bite down to your collarbones where he works to create another bruise.

"N-Nothing, I just never did this before..." Your revelation makes his cock only strain more, he expected you to be inexperienced but the idea of him tainting your pure flesh has him going feral on the inside. Sakusa did not respond as he leaves two hickeys on your collarbone, then pressing kisses down to where your shirt starts. Sakusa stops a moment before latching onto the fabric with his teeth, he pulls down the front of your shirt just enough to stick his face between your breasts and press a few kisses.

The sweet whimpers and shaky breathing that come from you fuel him to continue, playful bites to your chest, sucking on the flesh. Your abdomen is doing flips with every squeeze of his hands on your thigh, every hum and bite of your chest, your sensory is on overdrive with his actions and he knows. 

His hands pull you by the hips so he can press a particularly rough kiss to your chest before pulling away to look you in the eyes, "Sakusa..." You look down at the hand he is using to massage your inner thigh, even the slightest pressure making you jut your hips to meet some sort of attention, "I don't..." His hands are abruptly run up your thigh the apex, pulling you ever slightly closer.

"What is it, princess?" He knows exactly what he is doing, he wants to ruin your perfect cunt, to fill you up with his cum, litter your body with bruises and lovebites, "Are you nervous? I won't hurt you... too much." Sakusa looks down at your trembling thighs that are clenched tightly together, "What? Are you turned on?" His words noticeably take you by surprise with the way your eyes widen, and he has you right where he wants you.

Sakusa leans in close to you, strong hands pulling your thighs apart without any struggle, "Sakusa, this is embarrassing, you're staring." His eyes are indeed locked on the outline of your cunt, the way your pants outline it so perfectly has his cock drooling. The volleyball player looks up into your eyes a moment before giving you this mischievous grin, fingers pressing against your cunt through your pants before smoothly running up your stomach to cup your breast.

"Do you not like me?" He asks softly, hips grinding against yours as he says this, "I have been helping you study on my time, pretty girl..." He continues to rub and squeeze your breast, clothed dick still rubbing against you, pulling the soft sighs from you, "Don't you think you owe me something?" You know what he is saying is so wrong, you do not owe him anything, you do not have to do this. Yet you spread your legs wider and move in rhythm with him, eyes begging for his cock to tear you in half.

Sakusa takes your lack of response and gyrating hips as his response, nimble fingers unfastening your pants before pulling them from your hips. The fabric pulls your panties down to your thighs, much to your embarrassment, already leaving you so bare to him. While you are ashamed of being so open for him, his eyes are locked on the way your panties squeeze around your thighs, that glistening spot of arousal hard to miss on them.

"Saku-"

"Call me Kiyoomi, princess."

He pulls your panties off the rest of the way, eyes locked on your soft cunt that squeezes around nothing. He can see your untouched folds, how they are blushing from all of these unfamiliar feelings, a pretty amount of grool dripping from you and down your ass. If he had known he had such an effect on you, by now you both would have been on your third round.

His thumb glides up between your lips, relishing in how you squeak in protest and buck your hips away, "Kiyoomi!" You say with disbelief, eyes looking down between your spread legs where his thumb persists, rubbing and tapping along your sensitive clit, "O-Oh... that..." Every gentle tap causes an electric way through you, your entire body jolting, and trying to get away from the abusive pleasure.

"What's wrong, (Name)?" He snides while switching to rubbing you with his middle and ring finger, smearing your secretions throughout your cunt, watching how your lips glisten in the light of the room. He knows exactly what you want and needs, he knows exactly what has you breathless, yet he makes no effort to indulge you. He wants to wreck your body and your mind, to have you saying the filthiest words.

Sakusa spreads your lips to stare at your winking hole, rubbing it with his index finger before gently prodding at the hole, watching your expression contort into that of discomfort, or maybe anxiety, as he wiggles his finger inside of you, "It won't feel great right away." He works your tight hole with his long fingers, watching how your eyebrows move when reacting to certain things he does. The sensation of him feeling around your insides is definitely not what you expected, but it is not all bad.

Every time he pushes his finger in, his palm grinds down on your clit, giving you some pleasure until you relax under his touch. His fingers caress and push at your spongy walls, eventually working in a second finger to then angle upwards and rub directly at that certain spot inside of you. Of course, it did not provide a lot of pleasure, but with the way he thrusts his two fingers deep into your sopping cavern while his palm grinds and pushes at your clit makes for a more pleasing combination.

"Kiyoomi, more..." You are breathless, focusing on what he is giving you to try and make it feel better than it does, Sakusa uses his other hand to focus more on your clit, "Y-Yeah, like that-" His thumb rapidly rubs back and forth, your grool making for the perfect lubricant as he abuses your sensitive clit. Somehow the pressure on your pearl makes the feeling of your cunt being fucked all the more sensational.

"You look so good like this," The way your legs are wrapped around him makes it easy for him to pleasure you, even with your thighs twitching and legs bouncing uncontrollably whenever he swipes your clit, "Hold your legs apart for me." You do as told, letting him position your hands on the back of your knees to keep your legs to your chest. He gets an eyeful of your perfect pussy, wet and ready to be ruined, your hole faintly winking and squeezing around nothing, only causing more of your ongoing waterfall of juices to pour out.

Sakusa spits on your cunt, loving how you gasp and flinch at how filthy it is, "K-Kiyoomi, why'd you..." Your question is answered when he unfastens his belt, your eyes watching his hands work the leather before setting it aside, "Kiyoomi, we... what if someone comes back?" You are less worried about the idea of sex and more worried about getting caught, the shame and embarrassment of losing your virginity to someone as attractive as Sakusa and being a virgin is eating you up. You can only imagine what people will say about you.

He pulls out his cock, not bothering to get undressed, only pulling his pants down enough to free his red-tipped member. He is swollen and large, your eyes popping out of your head at how he will fit _that_ in _you_. He had only put two fingers in you, that is nothing in comparison to his girth. Sakusa pulls his shirt up, holding it between his teeth, "Don't be shy with me now..." He warns, tapping his cock against your cunt, smirking at the wet noises it makes.

Every time he aims his tip for your clit, your entire body convulses, "Kiyoomi, I'm scared... wait," Your sentence is cut short, his cock rubbing between your lips, lubricating himself while he looks down at you, "Aaahh... I can't focus when you do that~" 

"Do you want me to stop, (Name)?" He asks, still watching your swollen lips kiss and suck on his cock, how his tip so easily slips between them, gathering your juices. The sight is erotic, lewd even, he hopes he gets to see it many times after today. When he gets no answer, he looks up to you sternly, "Answer me, do you want me to stop?"

Your breath is caught in your throat, do you want him to stop? You know that the only reason you do want to stop is that you are scared, is this how you want to do this? Is _he_ who you want to do it with? Yet, every gently slap of his cock on your waiting cunt, every tender caress he gives your thigh, how he looks at you from his hooded gaze. Hesitantly, you shake your head, spreading your legs wider for him, "No... Omi..."

Sakusa sucks in a sharp breath at the nickname, he has heard it before, but the way it sounds coming from you rekindles the flame in his gut. With his shirt still held between his teeth, he places one hand next to your head and the other on the base of his cock, "Alright, pretty girl... I'll try to be gentle, try not to squeeze too much~" He coos against your ear, prodding the tip of his cock against your tight hole, "Shit... spread these pretty legs wider for me, baby." 

You do as told, even moving your hands down to open your cunt lips just a bit. Kiyoomi looks at your little fingers holding yourself open for him, groaning at the awful sight of him jamming his tip in such a tight little hole, "O-Omi~" You whine, panting heavily as if to distract yourself from the horrible mixture of discomfort and pleasure. The ache is borderline painful, though not to the point you cannot handle it. 

When a soft pop can be felt, his tip having fit itself inside of you, Sakusa lets you relax so you can get used to the stuffed feeling, "You like that, pretty girl?" You brainlessly nod, hands unconsciously squeezing your ass and holding yourself open for him. You glance down between your legs, knees still pressed to your chest, you can just barely see where his cock is now buried inside of you. You nearly faint at the sight of him not even being halfway in, only the tip prodding and rubbing your gummy walls.

"You're so big," He can feel your sweet breath against his neck, Sakusa leans in to steal a kiss while pressing more of himself into you. That disgusting sound of you suctioning him inside of you fills his ears, and he has to remind himself that the point of sex is to be messy. Yet, even cannot shake the slight annoyance in your filthy juices touching him, spilling beneath you onto your clean sheets. Even those tears pricking your eyes make him cringe, but hearing you whimper and choke on your own words somehow makes it all the more tolerable.

"Too big for you, that's for sure..." He whispers, biting your bottom lip just in time to snap the rest of his length into you. He takes pride in how your eyes widen and jaw drops as if you did not believe he would do something like that to you, "That's right... take all of it..." His voice fills your head and you barely even notice the small grinding motion of his hips, working his cock to poke at your insides in all the right ways, "How does it feel to have your pussy stuffed? The from up here is nice... you can barely fit me in you."

Even now your count squeezes around him, trying to feel more despite him not choosing to move yet, "I..." Your words leave you when he suddenly pulls all the way out, "Kiyoomi?" You look down at your empty cunt, then at his dick which he fists a few times, "Why did- _ah!"_ He slaps your cunt with his cock three times, a sadistic grin finding his features at how your legs jolt and you turn your head to hide your strained expressions.

He does this a few more times just to torture you, your cunt drooling and begging for him to use it, thighs shaking with anticipation, yes rolled back with every pinch, smack, and grind of his cock against your swollen clit. You look so perfect now, entirely nude aside from your shirt that is riding up on your body. 

Sakusa reaches behind you to fumble with the clasp of your bra, meanwhile, he continues to guide his cock to try and fit himself back inside of you. It makes it quite difficult, his brain focusing on two different tasks at once proving to be more of a challenge than expected.

Though he manages to free you of your bra, tugging the pesky article of clothing out of the way and tossing it aside. There is no time before he is shoving your shirt up to get an eyeful of your beautiful breasts, staring them down as he finally gets his cock back inside of your insanely tight hole. The thrust he gives you makes your chest shake, and he finds himself fixated on the hypnotizing movement.

"O-Omi, please... I can take more." He gives you what you ask for, angling his hips to fill you up ball deep, then pulling back out. The sensation of his cock dragging along your walls is a lot different from his fingers, it moves with your body and leaves no space. You have never felt so full and used, despite the fact you only just lost your virginity. 

Kiyoomi sets a teasing pace, giving you soft strokes as he pushes in and pulls back at, watching your body shift whenever he buries himself entirely in you. The soft sounds of your breathing mixed in with moans contribute to him forgetting to go easy on you, "Fuck... you look like a slut right now," The words leave him before he can stop them, "Your legs spread like this, holding yourself open so I can fit my dick inside of you..." 

Something about the horrible things he is saying only turn you on, you know you should be offended but hearing him demean you only makes your legs spread wider and your heels pull him closer to you, "Omi, move... stop going so slow- _**AH~!** " _Sakusa gives you exactly what you want, shoving his dick deep inside of you and watching how your entire body jumps, and he does it again, and again... brutally beating your insides with his engorged cock.

Though this is not what you meant, it is so much better and has your hips moving to meet his, back arching for some sort of contact, head rolling and eyes twitching shut, "We only just started and you're drunk on my cock," He continues fucking you at this awful pace, staring down where his dick impales you, seeing a mixture of your juices on his dick and balls whenever he pulls out.

The sight is lewd, disgusting, he should be horrified with the mess, but your little cunt beckons him to thrust again, to forget that he is covered in sweat and bodily fluids. The pleasure has his own mind on airplane mode, thrusting into you oblivious to how you grip his arms and beg for him to slow down. You are not exactly in pain, but your entire body is on sensory overload, every thrust he gives you is ruthless and overstimulates every inch of your gummy walls.

"Omi, oh my... please, please, please-" He shuts you up with a wet kiss, this angle causing the back of your legs to press against his chest and feet hanging over his shoulders, he gives you shorter but much quicker thrusts as well. His lips sucking on yours, you have him on overdrive and ready to please. When he does pull away, you only resume crying and whining about his dick tearing you apart, "You're gonna ruin me, please... Omi, s-s-slow down~!" 

His tongue grazes your bottom lip before he is pulling away, now positioned on his knees in front of you, he holds up your hips so he can still fuck you, but this position forces his tips to rub your upper walls, "Are you gonna cum?" He nonchalantly asks, once again resuming to fucking you silly, "Is that what you're so frantic about? Are you gonna cum all over yourself like a whore?"

"Y-Yes! Oh my god, _YES~!"_ Your desperation is admirable, despite how much he is giving you for your first time, you take it all. He can tell that because this is your first time, you are more than likely sensitive and are going to cum soon. He can especially tell with the way your cunt is pulsating around him, squeezing and releasing him with an insatiable need to release.

Sakusa fingers your clit, wanting to see you come undone before him, "That's right, pretty girl, cum on my fat dick... think you can do that? It's no that hard- _shit_." He looks down at your crying pussy, the sight so filthy, how it sticks to his thighs and yours. He ignores the awful sight and looks up to your face, bottom lip held between your teeth and hands gripping the bed as if it will help you escape this overwhelming pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" You chant, toes curling, and fits balling the sheets, "Omi, _please, please, please~!_ I'm... I'm..." Then you go silent, the only noise coming from you being the strained moan, your entire body goes on lockdown mode with the way you tense up beneath him. Your thighs flexing with every swipe of your clit, jaw hanging open and eyes rolled back. 

He makes no effort to stop, his high just hanging by the thread, he fucks you right through your orgasm without a single care. The sloshing sounds of him beating your insides messy echoing in the room, "Fuck, (Name)... look at you..." You are an absolute mess, not at all as clean and innocent as you were when the two of you arrived. Your entire body is covered in a soft sheen of sweat, your cunt blushing and swollen, tears staining your puffy cheeks and the little makeup, if you have makeup on, is anything but perfect.

"Omi~" You whine, hand pushing at his torso, the overstimulation now bordering painful, "P-Please, too much..." Sakusa reassures you he is almost there, and he keeps his word when that similar thread inside of him explodes. What self-control he had left flies out the window when his cock spurts its seed deep inside of you, your walls milking him dry from still being tense due to your own climax. 

The warmth that pools inside of you were a surprise, you had not expected him to cum so deep inside of you, the feeling of his seed drooling around in your cunt is foreign but not at all unwelcome. When Kiyoomi does pull out, you get to see the mess you both created on his cock; cum, sweat, and the faintest pink hue from having taken your virginity. You look away out of embarrassment of what you two did, though a hand forces you to face up.

"You look so cute, all fucked out..." His hands squeeze your breasts while he goes in for another kiss, "But your cunt is disgusting... it made a big mess on me, on me, on the bed... I think you should put that mouth to good use for something other than whining." His vulgar language already have you squeezing your thighs together again, it should be a crime for this man to have you under such a horrific spell, and yet you are playing right along.

You pul yourself to sit up, back aching from how rough he had been, but you manage to get yourself on your knees in front of him, "Are you gonna show me how?" You look up to him with those same naive, innocent eyes that first made him so eager to fuck you dirty. 

"Of course, pretty girl..." He strokes his thumb over your cheek, fingers going up to the back of your head when the sound of the doorknob rattling catches the attention of you both.


End file.
